wiifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Tussle
* If you want to help me with this game go to the talk page or Mine. Super Smash Brothers tussle is another Smash bros game in the large series. It acts as a sequel to SSBB.More nintendo characters have been added, such as Daisy.3rd party characters, such as The Monkey Ball star, have been added too. Some Melee characters, such as Dr. Mario have returned. Strangely, Obi-Wan and other Star wars characters were added because of the jedi skills and what good fighters they would make. Modes New modes have been added for effective gameplay. Category:Fan Games New Story Mode The story mode of tussle has more of a plot and talking (Text Boxes). The main evil masterminds include Count Dooku, Bowser, and Master Gloves. The main bosses include General Grevious , Gannon, and Meta Titan Dweevil.The plot is heavy. Plot General Grevious finds out about the Smashers world. No republic or cis units were there, so General Grevious rushes over to the world with 3 capital ships. The scanners pick up many hostile neutral units bunched up. That was all of the characters in brawl looking at the ocean, where the giant subspace portal was. Mario notices the ships approaching. All of the characters get in the many diffrent ships. Captain Olimar's ship, The great Fox, The Halberd, and more. They all blast off to protect their world. Grevious wonders what crazy ships those are. Anyways, the cis ships fire. Captain Olimar and Captain falcon's ships fall to the Pikmin planet while the Great fox launches two arwings that fall to dreamland with kirby's warpstar. Some people still running the Great Fox hang in there with the Halberd by its side. Cis vulture droids go down to the Pikmin Planet while Tri-Droids fly to dreamland. The halberd launches the arm and hits the first capital ship. General Grevious, at the third cruiser, commands the fleet to board the Great Fox and Halberd. The General gets in his strike bomber and boards the Halberd with a team of droid marines. Link, in the halberd rushes over to the hangar and sees the team. General Grevious taunts "What is this? The middle ages has passed, stubby!!". Link grunts and rushes over to Grevious. Grevious extends his mechanical arms and ignites his lightsabers. Link gulps and challenges General Grevious... NOTE: the plot is still in development, so there will probably still be more stuff every week or two. If anyone wants to help (I get hooked on something then let go easily) ask me at My page. Just go to the talk section. Characters(Playable) * Mario * Luigi * D.K. * Didde kong * Daisy * Kirby * Obi-Wan * Anakin * General Grevious * Count Dooku * Link * Zelda/Shiek * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Wario * Olimar w/ Pikmin * Louie w/ Bulbmin * Fox Mc Cloud * Falco * Wolf * Pichu * Yoshi * Ai Ai * Solid Snake * Samus/Zero-Suit * Pokemon Ranger * Dr. Mario(SSBT)\Doctor Mario * More... Tussle QuickPlay Tussle quickplay is like the regular versus mode, but it has you choose a playlist. 4 battles. Also, the difficulties are pre-set based on how good you normally play. It chooses the stage you visit most, down the playlist. If it was your first time, it randomizes it. All you do is choose your characters for 4 battles. It is always a time stock battle with the stock 4 and the time 2:00. Tussle Versus This is the regular fight mode. There is diffrent ways to play. Tussle Modes * Regular-The standard score time battle. * Team-The standard team battle.Note that the team colors have been removed;the team name is shown at the top of the characters.You can make the team names. * Coin Stock-The regular coin battle has been changed;Now the stock count gives you more coins at the results. * Stock-the regular stock mach. Modified Tussle Modified tussle is like the special mode in brawl, but you can set prefrences for individual characters * You can- * Set the size for the characters from 1 to 10; 5 being the standard size. * Set the color (Make the characters completly black or reverse colors). * Set the abilitys (Like Metal, bunny ears, screw jump). * Set the gravity from 1 to 10. * Set the custom mood for the cpu's. * Set the camera view. Stages There is many stages. Legend of Zelda * Bridge of Eldin * Twilight Castle Super Mario * Princess Peach's NEW Castle * Mario Circuit2 * Delfino Plaza Newly added!! * New Super Mario Bros. World 1-1 * Toadstool Hills * Luigi's mansion (Graveyard) Kirby * Green Greens Newly added!! * Halberd (Cockpit) * Halberd (Hangar) * Foutain of Dreams Newly added!! * The Hyper Zone Star Fox * Great Fox (Exterior) * (At Venom (Still Exterior)and Corneria) * Arwing Spree * Lylat Cruise Newly added!! Pikmin * Forest of Hope (Onion site) * Submerged castle (Floor 1) Wario * Wario Ware inc. * Wario Palace Yoshi * Yoshi's Story (Super Happy Tree) Pokemon * Poke' Floats * Saffaron City * Sea Temple Star Wars * Mustufar * Hoth Monkey Ball * Banana Falls Donkey kong * Jungle Japes(SSBT) * Diddy's Island Solid Snake * Shadow Mozes Island